Divorce
by reireihakurei
Summary: When Rin and Len's parents divorce, they barely see each other. To add to that, something is different about Rin when she comes for a visit.
1. Chapter 1

Len never really knew about his sister. Their parents had divorced when they were five years old, and he had stayed with their mom while their dad took her up north. All he could remember of her is that she never ate very much and defended him every chance she got.

That is, until two days ago.

Two days ago, his dad had called them, explaining something that Len was never told. All he was told was that his sister would be living with them, more than likely temporarily. So here he and his mom were, at the airport, waiting on someone they hadn't seen in twelve years. His mom was chattering nervously, talking herself into a circle, and all he could think was he's glad Rin would be easy to recognize. He felt clammy and uncomfortable when the flight from Seattle began deboarding—how the hell was he supposed to interact with her? "Hey sis, glad that your dad finally came around to letting you see us"? No, _their_ dad. He couldn't even think of calling her "sister" or anything along those lines; it was too weird, too unfamiliar. However, he didn't have much time to dwell on it, as his mom let out a squeal and threw her arms around someone.

She stepped back, and Len was able to see a small girl standing there, looking a little scared herself. She really was a spitting image of him; considering she had her hair tied back, he was only able to tell he wasn't looking into a mirror because of her figure. Rin smiled at him, and he gave a quick nod in greeting. His mom—no, their mom, he reminded himself—was still chattering, which saved him from having to talk to her. The three made their way out of the airport, and it soon made itself apparent that Rin was very soft-spoken and not one to talk unless she had to. She gave one-word answers and nods whenever she was asked anything, although their mom seemed to be too focused on her own words to notice.

Len found himself wondering why she was with them in the first place. Surely, she wasn't too much for her dad—fuck, _their_ dad—to handle. Was he short on money? ...That'd probably be rude to ask. Besides, from what he understood, Rin had had a job so she could pay for her own things, so that shouldn't have been an issue. He was pulled out of his thoughts when they reached the house. He helped her carry her things inside, and their mom started with her questions again.

"Well, there we are! Do you need to shower? Are you hungry? I'm sure Stephan still doesn't make breakfast, regardless of whether or not you want it. I can start on dinner now, if you're hungry!" The older woman looked at Rin expectantly, a smile still on her face. Rin shook her head sheepishly, "Would it be alright if I just took a nap? I'm still feeling a little sick from the plane..."

"Of course! We haven't quite finished cleaning up the guest room, but we can probably finish that while you're asleep. Len, let her sleep in your room so she doesn't have to nap on the couch."

"Uh, yeah, of course. Let me pick up a bit." He went to his room, Rin trailing behind him. He tossed the clothes on the floor into a more or less pile in the corner before he faced her in the doorway.

"Should be fine. Uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling ridiculous as any words he had flew out of his mind. However, Rin smiled at him again, seeming to be at least a little more comfortable around him.

"Thanks, Len. I promise I won't take over your room—if you're told to sleep on the couch, we'll trade back after she goes to sleep." He grinned and nodded, excusing himself out of the room.

Maybe living with her wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

The smell of food woke Len up the next morning. He dragged himself out of his bed and to the bathroom, getting a shower before going to the kitchen. Rin was leaning against the counter and watching the timer on the microwave count down. She jumped slightly when he walked in front of her to get the food sealed in tupperware, but quickly recomposed herself and smiled. "Morning. ...Where's Mom at?"

The use of the word "mom" startled him, but he brushed it off and got a plate out of the cabinet. "She goes to work really early. Makes breakfast before she goes, though."

"Oh," was all she said and went to get her food out of the microwave. An amused expression came to Len's face when he saw how sleepy she still looked—probably jetlag. She stepped back when he went to heat up his food, and he realized she was staring at him.

"...Yes?"

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry. It's just, I dunno, it's weird. I haven't seen you in, what, ten years? And—"

"Twelve."

"Right, right, twelve. It's weird. And you're taller than I am. Um." Her face flushed red when she realized how much she had said, and she mumbled an apology, looking away from him. Len chuckled and shook his head.

"It's fine, really. No need to apologize for talking."

A shaky smile was the response to his words before she started nibbling on her biscuit. He moved to the table with his food, and a comfortable silence settled between the two as they ate.

"Ah... Do you have a job or anything you have to go to today?"

"No, I don't. Do you want to do something?" He took her plate and put it in the dishwasher with his. "We don't have to stay home all day if you don't want to."

"Would you mind showing me around? O-of course, I'm fine with staying here if that's what you want to do."

"...You don't have to be so nervous, you know. Of course I'll show you around. We can get lunch while we're out, too, since Mom won't be home until after dinner."

"...That's an awfully long shift, isn't it?"

"She loves her job, so she offers to work overtime," he shrugged. "When do you want to leave?"

"I'll be ready right after I shower! Is it okay if I play music while I'm in there?"

"Yes, completely fine," Len laughed, and she darted off to get ready. Twenty minutes later, the twins were walking down the street to see the small town. It seemed odd to him, the fact that he was right next to the girl who had been his best friend the first five years of his life, and he knew next to nothing about her. She didn't seem to be too bothered by it, humming quietly as she walked beside him. As far as he could tell, she was coming out of her shell bit by bit around him, which was nice to see.

"—around here?"

Len stared at her blankly, and it took several moments for him to realize she had asked a question. "…I'm sorry, what?"

"Someone was off in space," she chuckled, surprising him. "I asked if you had any friends or anything around here."

"Not really, no. …Well, that sounds bad. There's nobody that I particularly enjoy talking to, so I just don't."

"As if that sounds better? I see what you mean, though. …Sort of."

"You don't have to force yourself," he grinned. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here, anyways? I was never told that part."

"You weren't? I guess Mom didn't want you knowing…" She gave him a questioning look, to which he just shrugged. "Well, my aunt—crap, _our_ aunt, I'm sorry—is a little…out there? I don't think she's completely…there, mentally. And she would lose her temper a lot, which always ended up with either Dad or me receiving the majority of the blow. Dad just got worried when she got pretty physical the last time, so he wanted me away from her until they could get things straightened out a bit. …I think he overreacted, but…" Rin shrugged and rubbed her side. "I suppose he'll do whatever he thinks is necessary. He wants to see you again, for us to have a big family gathering."

"I doubt that's a good idea. Mom still isn't happy with him, as far as I can tell."

"…Do you know why they split in the first place? Dad never talks about her." Just from her voice, Len could tell that she was curling back into her shell. He felt slightly awkward again, not knowing how to help her.

"There's a good diner on this street. Why don't we talk while we eat?"

"Yeah, okay," she nodded, "That'd be fine."

Len led Rin to the diner and they slid into a booth. After ordering their food (the chef's choice), Len turned his attention to his sister, who was nervously playing with silverware. "...Do you still want to know?"

"Know what?"

"Why Mom and Dad split." She eyed him nervously before nodding. "Yes, I do." Her slouched shoulders straightened as he cleated his throat, and a spark returned to her eye. "Please."

"...From what I understand, Dad's family didn't treat Mom right. Dad never stood up for her—defended them instead. Of course Mom would get sick of it. A husband should stand up for his wife, even if it's against his own family."

Rin sat quietly and stared at him. After a few minutes, she shook her head and glanced down. "There's always two lies to one truth. I'm sure it was more than that..."

"Believe what you want to believe. I'm believing Mom." At this, she looked sharply up at him with a frown. "…What? We don't have a story from Dad. What am I supposed to believe?"

"Give the man a chance, at least."

"Rin, I never said I wouldn't. I'm only saying that I believe Mom as to why they split. I don't think it was anything more. …Food's here." Their conversation ended after the food arrived, and, just as he remembered from their childhood, Rin barely ate.

* * *

 **a/n** hello hello! thank you for reading this so far! this turned into being a bit of a vent fic for me, so I apologize if it's not to your taste. I hope you enjoy chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

A few nights after the diner incident, the twins were sprawled out on the couch and watching a movie. Rin stood up abruptly, causing Len to send her a curious look. "Bathroom," she explained and stepped over the blankets that were spilling over to the floor. She turned on the faucet when she went in—a habit he had grown used to hearing—but it didn't mask the sound of retching that quickly followed. Len immediately hurried to the bathroom and opened the unlocked door, although he didn't see a sick-looking Rin like he expected to. Instead, her fingers were partially covered in vomit and she was rubbing the back of her neck, her cheeks flushed and her nose running. She swore and stood up to wash her hands, and she jumped when she saw the confused Len in the doorway. "Um—uh—uhh…"

"…Rin?"

"It's not what it looks like." She washed her hands, flushed the toilet, and held her hands up in defense. "I'm not bulimic. I don't have an eating disorder." Her voice cracked on 'disorder,' and she shook her head. "Really."

"…So what's going on…?" Worry for his sister was consuming Len, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her close, despite his initial awkwardness around her. Rin averted her gaze, her hands fiddling with each other in front of her stomach. "Do I have to tell you?"

"Well, no… You don't have to tell me anything. I just…want to help you."

"I don't need help." A sharp edge came to her words, and Len jumped slightly. "I don't. So don't tell me that I do."

"Okay, okay. Just tell me what's going on. Please…?" She was still hesitant to speak, so Len took her hands and guided her back to the couch. He pulled a blanket around the two and didn't let go of one hand. "…There's something upsetting you. Obviously. But I mean, I can feel it. More than what you're letting on right now." She still didn't speak. He sighed softly and waited for her, and soon enough, a tinny voice came from her throat.

"…I don't want to be here, Len."

"You can go home soon. I promise. That's not something to damage your stomach and esophagus over."

"No. You don't understand. I don't want to be…here. Alive. On this earth. I thought…I thought that if I didn't eat, I would eventually die. I love that rush you get when you don't eat for a few days. So I didn't want to overdose or hang myself or jump off a roof. If I'm gonna go…I might as well enjoy how I go, right?" She looked to him, but he didn't say anything, so she continued talking. "I hate eating. I hate myself. I hate how my stomach feels when I eat. Instead of letting it digest, I just throw it up. At one point, I started getting upset because I was wasting food, so I stopped eating altogether. But Dad caught on to that one. One time," she started giggling quietly between words, "It's not funny, it's ridiculous. We were at Christmas dinner, and my—our—aunt started talking about the sugar content in apples, and how sugar turns to fat. I got really upset, cause it meant I would live longer than I hoped. 'Just shut up!' I yelled. Everyone looked at me. I started crying after I got out an apology and left the room before anyone could say anything. It was…awful. I yelled at my aunt over apples. Stupid, huh? It's not the stupidest part."

"…So what is?"

"The stupidest part? There's no reason for it." Rin laughed dryly. "There's not a damn reason for me to hate myself, or my life, or eating. Nothing happened to me. They say the chemicals in my brain are screwed up, but I say that's a shitty reason for me to yell at my aunt over apples." She stopped, and her quiet demeanor took over again. "…I'm sorry. I just said a lot."

"No! No, Rin, don't be sorry. Thank you for telling me. I… Wow. I'm not sure what to say. Can I hug you?" Before the words were barely out of his mouth, Rin had made his chest her home. She started crying, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It's okay…"

"It's not! I don't want to be alive, Len… I put all of that on you, I'm so sorry…" Her hands balled against his shirt, her tears soaking through to his skin. He did his best to calm her down, but it wasn't until their mom got home that she was able to get a hold of herself again.

And that was where recovery road began for Rin.

* * *

"Rinny!" Len waved over the heads of the other people in the airport, trying to get Rin's attention. She brightened up when she saw him and weaved through the crowd, latching onto him when she reached him. "How is everything?"

"Good! Well, Aunt Gary is still being a bitch to Dad and me. But Dad's good! And I'm good!" She giggled happily, and Len returned the smile. They started the walk out the airport, and Len could feel the question lingering in the back of his throat. He looked at Rin's wide eyes examining the city for the first time in a year, and finally got up the courage to ask. "…How's Sion?"

'Sion' was their name for Rin's depression. By giving it a name, it separated it from Rin's body, and made her realize that it was a separate being from her. She took one of his hands in hers and smiled a bit. "I've been going to a therapist… I haven't purged in a little over three months. I've been trying to eat. It's…hard. I need help. But I have it, between you, Dad, and Mom. I have the best support system I could ask for. …I've had many relapses, but…"

"That's natural. Nobody expected you not to, Rin."

"…Really?"

"Really." He squeezed her hand to assure her. "You're doing the best you can. You've been working hard, by what Dad's told me. You deserve credit where credit is due."

"…Thank you, Len," Rin smiled. And it was a real smile.


	3. Chapter 3

hello hello! I apologize for the short update. I wanted to put something up sooner than this but got major writer's block, and this allows me to have a setup for something to happen while letting you guys know that there's more to come. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Rin's recovery plan followed her to her mom's house, of course. She followed a strict meal plan to gain a little weight back, and she had to sit with someone for an hour after she ate. Her hair was growing longer, she didn't look as tired, and her skin looked healthier. She seemed excited as she sat in the passenger seat, pointing out things she recognized. Len laughed and went along with her excitement up until she sat back and looked to him. "…What?"

"Did Mom tell you about my diagnosis?"

"Not really, no. She told me that your main offender was depression, but that's it." Len glanced at her for a second before returning his attention to the road. She looked like she was contemplating something, and it was several seconds before she spoke again. "It's not quite bulimia. I know that's what you were thinking it was, right? For it to be bulimia, I would've had to be binge-eating—something I've never done. They said it was purging type anorexia, but it spawned from my depression. …Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does."

"So instead of treating the eating disorder, they have to treat the depression. Nip it at the bud. Pull it up by its roots. Whatever phrase you want to use," she waved a hand dismissively and Len laughed, "that's what they're doing. But I still have to have something to break the habit. …I'm not sure why I'm telling you all of this. I want someone to know, and I feel like you support me the most of anyone."

"Well, I'm your brother. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"I suppose so. It's been a while since—wow, that sounds awful. I'm not finishing that sentence."

"What? No! You have to finish it now!" Len persisted, and she eventually complied. "It's been a while since I've had a brother, so I don't really know what to expect."

"…That does sound awful."

"See!"

"But I know what you mean. For twelve years, you didn't have a brother. The same way I didn't have a sister. We're still getting used to each other, and I think that's kinda expected of us right now." Len ran a hand through his hair as they pulled into the driveway. "But that's a story for another day. Mom is excited to see you." Rin brightened up again and hurried inside with her bag, hugging their mother tightly when she came into reach. Their mom wiped her eyes when Rin stepped back, and Rin panicked. "Mom, are you crying?"

"I'm just happy to see you…! Looking so healthy! No, I'm not crying, you are!" She laughed sheepishly and rubbed her eyes again. "I'm sorry. I got overwhelmed. You should've come inside little by little."

"Jeez, Mom," Rin smiled and hugged her again. Len grinned as he watched the pair and took Rin's bag to the guest room. When he returned, their mom was waiting for him before she spoke. "There's something I need to tell you two."

"…Okay. You sound different. What is it?" Rin stepped back to stand by Len.

"We're having a family reunion. Day after tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

"…A what?" Rin's stunned voice is the first to break the silence. Len couldn't seem to find any words, and their mom gave a forced smile, "I thought you two would be excited. Your dad and I are planning to set up a schedule so you two can see each other more."

"I mean, I'm excited, it's just… out of nowhere, Mom." Len nodded at this. "I've only ever known Dad's side of the family, and I'm sure Len only remembers your side. It'll be…weird. Super weird, at that. …I sound very ungrateful…"

"I see where you're coming from, but we've put a lot into this. At least try to enjoy yourselves during it, and get to know the rest of your family."

"Of course," Len found his voice and sat in a chair beside the table. "But we should at least know what to expect. Teach me about Dad's side of the family, and we can teach Rin about your side of the family." A smile broke out on Rin's face, and she grabbed the chair next to him.

"Where should we start?"

"Aunt Gary."

"Ooh…" Rin sighed and looked to their mom, who grinned and excused herself out of the room. "Great. Okay, um… She's an older lady, with graying blonde hair. She's a little on the chubby side, and she's tall. Now for that part I'm sure you wanted to hear; she's a total bitch. Like, no matter what I tell you, you won't be prepared for her. When was I here last, a year ago? I told you then that I think she has some mental issues, so maybe she can't entirely help it. Regardless, she's the prime example of a crabby old lady. She's—hey, quit laughing!" Rin playfully hit Len's arm when she heard his laughter. "I'm serious!"

"Sorry! Can't help it. Crabby old lady, pfft…"

"Fine then. You tell me about Mom's side of the family."

"Not yet! Tell me about Dad."

"That's easier to do," she smiled. "Let's see… He tries way too hard to make you happy. Dad joke galore. He's super stubborn, even when he's wrong, so that can get very annoying. Oh, and he plays the ukulele. I can't even begin to tell you how many times he's woken me up in the morning by playing the damn thing as loud as he can. …Go ahead and laugh." She paused for him to get out his laughter. "He loves to make up stories. If we eat while we're at the reunion, I bet you ten bucks that he'll have the whole table engaged in a tall tale."

"I'll take your word for that one. …Really, I want to meet him. He's like a stranger to me right now, but I want to change that. He's my dad, for God's sake. Just like I want to get to know you more." They both fell quiet for a few minutes, registering what he had just said. Rin smiled after an awkward laugh from Len, and said, "The feeling's mutual. Like we said earlier, neither of us have had a sibling for a long time. I'll figure you out eventually." She poked his side with a grin.

"You already know me a lot better than most people, surprisingly. It's my turn to tell you about Mom's family, isn't it? Hmm, where to start…

* * *

Around one AM, Len was woken up by a quiet knocking on his door. He mumbled an approval for entry and Rin slipped inside, shutting the door behind her. He sat up when the light coming from the window revealed tears on her cheeks and shaky hands. "Rin, are you okay?"

"Bad dream… Can I stay in here for a bit?" She motioned to his desk chair, but he shook his head and pulled the blankets back for her. She hesitantly sat beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder, and Len gently played with her hair. "…We used to do this when we were little, didn't we?"

"It feels awfully familiar, so maybe so," he chuckled. She picked her head back up and turned to face him. "I need a distraction. What do you remember from our childhood?"

"Not much, honestly… I remember that you had a debilitating fear of earthquakes, for some unknown reason. We've never even been through an earthquake, Rinny," he teased, and he could faintly see her start blushing.

"Shut up! I was tiny! The idea of the earth moving so much that we can feel it is terrifying, you have to admit that!"

"Oh? Sounds like someone is still scared of earthquakes."

"…No! …Maybe! Fuck off! Alright, Mister Brother, what's one of your fears?"

"You're really doing this? Uh… I don't know."

"Yes, you do. I know you do." Rin's eyes narrowed and she poked his nose. He fumbled with his words for a minute before sighing and letting it spill out. "Losing my family. I barely know you guys as it is, and losing you would be even worse. I can't imagine it. …On a more embarrassing note, I have a paralyzing fear of crows. They freak me out so much."

"…Crows? With their beady little eyes? And—"

"Stop, Rin!" Len covered his ears, and Rin started laughing sheepishly. "I'm sorry. That was mean. I shouldn't have done that."

"Damn right you shouldn't have. It came from an old friend making me watch _The Birds_. Stupid, I know, but…" He groaned and flopped back on his bed, Rin following suit with a laugh. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"It's not stupid. It was a kind of scary movie. Unsettling, at the least. …Is it alright if I lay like this? Sorry, I should've asked before I did it."

"I guess so. You're a very cuddly person, from what I've been able to tell. Lay away."

Rin smiled contentedly and pulled the covers closer to her. "Wake me up if I fall asleep, please."

"With how comfortable you look, I'll pass." Len ruffled her hair and made himself comfy, careful to not disturb the new weight on his chest. Within minutes, the two were slipping away into a light sleep, comforted by the renewed presence of each other.

What slipped their minds was the reunion that was promised for the following day.

* * *

 **a/n** hello again! yes, this was a bit of a filler chapter. sorry, I didn't want to simply skip over a day, and I wanted to build on the twins' relationship some. thank you for reading, and I will try my hardest to have the next chapter out very soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n** the (probably not) long-awaited reunion chapter! as always, I hope you all enjoy! also, I'm unsure whether I want to drag this out for a while longer or cut it off soon. please, let me know which you think I should do! I would greatly appreciate hearing whether or not you would want to hear more of this story.

* * *

Len let out a dissatisfied grunt when he felt someone trying to shake him awake. He rolled over and huddled deeper under his blankets, finally opening his eyes when they didn't relent. "What do you want?" Sleep slurred his words and he rubbed his bleary eyes to see Rin standing over him, already dressed and with wet hair.

"I _want_ you to get ready! The reunion is in three hours, and it takes two hours for us to get there!"

"Shit, give me a warning next time!" She giggled as he ran around his room to gather clothes and to the bathroom to shower. "Don't laugh at me, Rin!"

* * *

The car ride was unbearably full of nervous excitement. Rin was practically vibrating in her seat, their mom wouldn't stop talking, and Len couldn't keep his leg from shaking. "What siblings do you have again, Mom? That'll be there."

"I have an older brother, Perry. Your father has an older sister and a younger sister, Gary and Sam."

"From what I could tell, Sam is really cool. She's nothing like Aunt Gary, so don't worry about that," Rin said, turning to face Len from the front seat. "…She may be drunk, though."

"Rin!"

"It's true!"

"Alright, alright," Len laughed. "And their kids?"

"Perry doesn't have any kids, but he has a wife, Inaya. Last I heard, Gary isn't married, and Sam is married to a girl named Lisa, but no kids." Len noticed Rin eyeing him to see if he would speak harshly about Sam, and she visibly relaxed when he didn't. He held back a grin—he would have to ask her about it later.

"In other words, we're the only kids there."

"You guys aren't kids. But, yes, you're the only ones under thirty-ish there. …We're here." Their mom parked the car and the two hurried out. Rin carefully smoothed down her dress, earning a chuckle from Len. "…What?"

"You're so worked up to look nice today. It's just family, Rin, so relax a little. There's only two people that'll be in here that you don't know. You're Perry's little niece that he's been so excited to meet," he ruffled her hair, "and Charlotte loves seeing the pictures you send. Calm down." She sighed and nodded, "You're right. Thanks. I just… don't want to let anyone down."

"You won't." He offered his hand to her, which she gratefully took. They walked in behind their mom, and Rin let out a breath of relief when it was just their dad in the room. He swarmed over the food table, and their mom tapped his shoulder with an amused expression. "Save some for the rest of us."

"Ack! It looked so good! …It _is_ so good…" Stephan mumbled around a pig in the blanket. Rin giggled happily, and Len found himself joining in, his nervousness manifesting through the laughter. "Len! It's been thirteen years now since we last had a face-to-face! Come here!" Before Len could even begin to respond, his dad had swept him into a hug.

"Good to see you, too, Dad," he smiled sheepishly as he let him go.

"Do you wanna hear a construction joke?"

"Dad, don't…" Rin held her head in her hand, but she couldn't keep a smile back.

"What? Uh, sure…?" Len looked between the two, confused.

"Nah, I'm still _working_ on it," Stephan grinned. "Not my best work, but—hey, Sam! Lisa!" The twins and their mom turned to the entrance, where two females walked in. Sam quite literally picked Rin up and twirled her in the air, obviously happy to see her. Len stood awkwardly to the side, and the one he assumed to be Lisa approached him with her hand out. "So you're Len! Rin talked about you quite a bit when I saw her last. It's great to finally meet you."

He shook her hand, pleased that she didn't seem as… _friendly_ as Sam did. It was only a second later that Sam stood beside Lisa to see him and greeted him in some odd way. He could only distinguish a salute from it. He gave a small smile and nod in return, hoping she would accept it as a form of greeting. She must've been pleased, as she went to talk to his mom. "Leanne! God, you look so great!" He tuned her out and went to stand by Rin while his dad and other aunt began to strike up conversation. "Where's Gary?"

"Aunt Sam said that she was 'sick,'" she put air quotes around it. "So our asses are saved, thank God. Perry and…Inaya?"

"Yeah. They should still be coming. Mom hasn't gotten a text yet or anything."

"'Yet.' Planning on them not coming?" Rin raised a brow.

"…They're not very social," was the only explanation he offered. He shrugged and tugged her to the food table. "I don't want to be the only one eating, but I barely ate breakfast. Eat something with me." Len grabbed a plate and started to fill it with the pigs in a blanket, mini sandwiches, and salad, but he stopped when he noticed Rin's hands shaking. "…Rin."

"…Yeah? …I'm sorry, this is still hard… I can get through the standard three meals pretty okay, but… Snacks are worse."

"We've been in the car for two hours, and God knows when we'll eat next. Count this as your lunch, and whatever food we get on the way home as your dinner. That way, tonight, Mom and I can help you with the snack. Alright?" Rin squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, and she said, "Okay. Just a little, though."

"However much you can handle."

Rin smiled shakily at him and made her plate, which ended up consisting of two pigs in a blanket and a decent amount of salad. Len tried to keep talking to her as they ate, in hopes of keeping her mind off of what she was eating. It wasn't as much of an entrance when Perry and Inaya arrived; they greeted Rin and Len and then kept to themselves, and they even made an early excuse to leave. The room felt awfully empty, and the adults were in a conversation with one another, leaving the twins to their own devices. Not that they minded too much, of course.

"Rin, I have a question for you."

"Hmm? Shoot."

"You like girls, don't you?" He held back a laugh when she choked and started coughing. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, yes! …To both. Yeah, I like all people." A blush crept across her cheeks, and she ducked her head to hide a smile.

"…There's someone, isn't there?"

"…Yeah. Maybe you can meet her some day."

"Rin, Len! Time to go!" The twins jumped at their name and turned to see their mom waving at them from the door. They hurriedly hugged everyone goodbye, and Stephan caught Len's arm before he could leave. "I'll see you sooner than thirteen years from now, right?"

Len couldn't help but smile. "Yes, sir."


End file.
